Episode 1140: Just Another Slow November News Day
Date November 22, 2017 Summary After an abnormally busy baseball news day, Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about Aaron Judge’s shoulder surgery, Joe Morgan’s letter about steroids and the Hall of Fame, the Shohei Ohtani posting agreement, and MLB’s severe sanctions against the Atlanta Braves, then welcome listener Mike Juntunen to help them answer emails from other listeners about a Miguel Cabrera contract clause, the Hall of Fame cases of Omar Vizquel and Joey Votto, what would most amaze a time-traveling baseball fan, the premium for a free agent who could deliver Ohtani, Albert Pujols’ prospects in Anaheim, the latest line on Mike Trout’s Baseball-Reference page, and more. Topics * Mike's baseball fandom and reflections on the Dodgers' season * Miguel Cabrera contract clause hypothetical * Omar Vizquel and Joey Votto's Hall of Fame candidacy * Shohei Ohtani's surplus value * How long will Albert Pujols last with the Angels? * Biggest changes in baseball during the last 100 years * Reflecting on Mike Trout's season Intro James Brown, "The Payback" Interstitial Eric B. & Rakim, "The Punisher" Outro B.B. King, "Paying the Cost to Be the Boss" Banter * Aaron Judge had surgery on his right shoulder to remove 'loose bodies' * Joe Morgan sent a letter to all Hall of Fame voters asking them to reject voting for any steroid users in the Hall of Fame. * An agreement has been reached between MLB and NPB to post Shohei Ohtani. * The Atlanta Braves have been severely punished by MLB for international signing infractions. Former GM John Coppolella was banned for life, the team lost 12 international signees, and will be limited in future international signings. Email Questions * Evan: "Miguel Cabrera's contract has $30 million options in 2024 and 2025 that vest if he finishes in the top 10 of MVP voting in the previous year. If you were a GM in the AL Central how much would you pay say four or five writers to vote for Cabrera for MVP, forcing the Tigers to be on the hook for that $30 million?" * Colin: "Thoughts on Omar Vizquel's Hall of Fame candidacy specially through the lens of popular perception of defensive talent and wizardry?" * Josh: "Assume Ohtani's agent makes it known that the sole factor that will determine where he signs is Ohtani's desire to play on the same team as a particular player. If that player is a free agent like Darvish how much does that increase his value?" * Mike: "Suppose a baseball fan from 1918 time traveled to today. What would be the most mind blowing aspect of modern baseball to him?" * Gary: "What are the odds that Joey Votto missed out on making the Hall of Fame by two MVP votes last week?" * Robert: "After Mike Trout's injury there was discussion about his Baseball Reference page and whether it would feel incomplete if he does qualify for the batting title and gets some black ink. Would you feel the same way?" Notes * Mike Juntunen is a Patreon supporter who is joins for the email portion of the show as part of the perks for his supporter level. * The Nippon Ham Fighters will receive $20 million as a posting fee for Shohei Ohtani. * Jeff thinks that a team might be willing to significantly overpay for a free agent (potentially 9 figures) in order to ensure that they signed Shohei Ohtani. * Ben thinks it is most likely that Pujols and the Angels come to an agreement after the 2019 season that would see the end of his playing career. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1140: Just Another Slow November News Day * Joe Morgan's Letter to Hall of Fame Voters Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Email Episodes